


Ralph Drabbles

by DarthSuki



Series: Detroit: Become Drabbles [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Mommy/Daddy Kink, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Ralph and the reader, with everything being NSFW and gender/sex-neutral unless otherwise specified.





	1. Mommy/Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were written with the amazing support of the followers on my Detroit: Become Human writing blog. If you would like to request stuff, toss ideas at me or whatnot, [you can check out the blog here!](https://detroitbecomehumanwritings.tumblr.com/)

> Anonymous: Please write about Ralph having a mommy/daddy kink TT

He looks up at you with big, wide eyes that seem to glisten like gemstones. It’s a trick of the moment, because Ralph is otherwise a perfectly regular-sized adult (or at least, an android modeled after an adult), but god does he snatch your heart whenever he looks up at you like that. So gentle, so sweet,

So trusting.

If the moment wasn’t already saturated in kink and sexual desire, it would have almost been sweet and innocent–or maybe the fact that it was sweet and innocent only made the desire worse? Regardless, you were enraptured with Ralph as he sat on the bed. He was cross-legged, naked save for the loose blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and looking up at you with that stupidly wide grin of his he seemed to wear like a badge around you.

A stupidly beautiful smile.

That smile was what pulled you out of your trance to remember what you had been in the process of doing; walking into the room, playing up the scene, getting into character. 

“Are you ready?” The words purred from your lips. “Did you do what I asked?”

Ralph nods almost instantly before glancing down shyly at himself.

“Ralph undressed just like you asked,” He said softly. “But…you didn’t tell him it was okay to have the blanket.” As if following his own logic, his expression started to fall. You didn’t let him travel down that silly rabbit-hole for long, reaching out a hand to grasp his chin when you were close enough to him.

“I’m not mad, silly boy,” You say with a smile. “You still did exactly what I told you–you’re a good boy, Ralph.”

And then his eyes are bright again, sparkling with a barely-contained pride that made him practically wiggle on the bed.

God, he was cute when he did that.

“Ralph will always be a good boy for you,” he spoke with a reverence to his words. “The best!”

You smooth your fingertips out to instead cup his cheek against your palm and Ralph, sweet Ralph, eats up the affection by nuzzling his face against it. It’s amazing how much he loves to be touched, to be praised. It is as sweet as it is erotic, making you want nothing more than for him to be happy–whether that was from day-to-day or because he was overwhelmed with pleasure didn’t honestly matter to you in the end.

After soaking up his smile, you pulled your hand back from his cheek and gently caressed those same fingertips down his jaw, neck, and then finally moved to brush the blanket away from his shoulders. It dropped, pooling around his form, revealing more of him to you.

There were still scars, patches of off-white that he couldn’t cover with his simulated skin. You knew it had to be nerve-wracking to let someone else see those imperfections, but you loved that he trusted you enough to do so.

Ralph shivered after a moment–you knew it was out of nerves since androids couldn’t technically feel cold–and it was adorable. Your other hand moved until you were carefully holding them over Ralph’s shoulders.

“Do you want me to make you feel good, my best boy?” 

His eyes practically glistened with eagerness. He nodded, wiggling again, just a smidge, but it was plenty enough to make you smile and press him back onto the bed. Ralph complied without argument and you felt the heat inside your belly get all the hotter.

“So pretty,” You cooed, looking down at him, naked and eager for your touch. “Let me see how pretty my boy sounds when I got his cock in my mouth.”


	2. Thigh-fucking

> Anonymous: Thigh-fucking the reader?

If there was one thing that you learned to love about Ralph, it was the noises he made. His laugh when he was happy, his giggles when he was excited, his sighs when he was content–

His squeaks and sobs when he was trying to cum.

You were just about ready to head to sleep when he wrapped his arms around you and asked, in his adorable own way, to have sex. He asked it so softly, almost shy about it–which had quickly changed to exuberant energy when you said yes. He promised not to make a mess, not to cum inside you–the moment wound up shifting to him and you, on your sides on the bed and his chest to your back.

He squeaked when he was trying to cum. It wasn’t a noise you ever thought Ralph would make, let alone a noise you’d come to adore, but he made it all the same; it was a soft, breathless sort of noise, something between a whine and a sob that he couldn’t quite control. Though he rabbit-fucked you as fast as he could, he never could quite get to climax on his own, which was adorable in its own right.

“So soft, so warm-” The man buried his face against your neck, his arms wrapped around your waist in his attempt to hold you as close as possible while you otherwise kept your thighs pressed together for him to make it nice and tight. “–Ralph wants to cum, needs to cum please? Please?”

He must have been so close to the edge–it was a shame you couldn’t see what his face looked like in that moment, see the beautiful flush on his cheeks or the need in his lovely eyes. 

“Come on, my good boy,” You stroked one hand over his arms wrapped around your waist. “You’re doing so good–I’m so proud of you. You’re my cute boy–adorable boy.”

Ralph’s only response was an incoherent sob as the praise itself pushed him over the edge. His thrusts got quick and shallow, a last attempt to milk the pleasure of orgasm from his body before he finally fell limp, whimpering in the aftershocks of pleasure and nuzzling needily against you.


	3. Jealous of You (SFW)

> Anonymous: Could you write some Ralph being jealous of human reader? It could be angst with happy ending or fluff. :>>>

He’s not happy being broken.

Scars litter his face, his hands; broken skin that cannot heal itself. His eye is a stark, bright blue and black, unnatural as can be and terrifying to look at. Though the revolution is only a dull, aching memory in the minds of humans and androids alike, there is still a plethora of disdain and tension with many groups. He’s able to walk the streets freely, though fear is often the thing that keeps him inside.

Ralph is jealous of being broken. He can feel the disgust in the eyes of humans, judgement in the eyes of androids. His body cannot heal itself, but he’s too scared to seek the help of someone who knows enough to fix it. He doesn’t want to feel the touch on his face again, a stranger’s hands a haunting echo of the same ones that smashed his face into a lit grill, leaving the very marks he’s trying to deal with.

But you’re human, you can heal, you can walk around and not feel broken like he was and–

Ralph has to stop himself every time, that train of thought, that bubbling jealousy nothing but his anger trying to find a source to point at. His thoughts are a jumbled mess, his emotions even worse, but you at least are the glue that keeps him put together.

Your hands took away the pain, made him feel safe. You opened your home and arms to him in a wide, warm embrace of love he never thought someone, let alone a human, was capable of for him.

You look at Ralph like he’s beautiful, whole and perfect. You help him through his angry bouts, you sooth him through the nights when he’s scared, terrified that those  _strangers_  were going to hurt him again. Through it all and more, you’re simply there for him, and it’s more than Ralph could have ever asked for in a friend.

He hates knowing that he’s broken, that he’s hurt–his body reminds him of it every day, diagnostics an almost painful flicker in the corner of his vision, like the sound of a specific alarm that has gnawed his ears raw with its constant, regular noise.

He hates it.

He  _hates_  it.

Still.

At the end of the day, every day, he has you. You and your loving eyes, your warm hugs, but most importantly of all: your wonderful smile.

It makes him feel whole.


End file.
